Enternal Love
by Lostalice1234
Summary: This is my story of black butler: rating M for sexual refrences, killing and alot of smut. Must remember even Demons can Love...
1. Goodbye for now

3 years have past and Elizabeth has grown into a beautiful young lady of sixteen, she knew that when time came she would have to marry Ciel but she was happy, she loved him and in return he loved her. But she hated to do this, as the carriage rolled down the path to the Phamtonhives' residence her stomach started giving butterflies to her. When the carriage stopped she looked at her aunt and opened the door, she stepped out and started to walk towards the front door as she went to know the door flung open and stebastian was standing there "hello elizabeth, i will alert master at once, please wait in the study" he greeted, she turned to him to see his sharp green eyes piercing at her "tell him i'm not going to be that long" he nodded and she walked to his study.

As she entered she noticed it the same as always, walked over to the mantel piece and studied everything, she closed her eyes and thought to herself 'i don't want to do this' then she heard the door click and turned around almost instantly and saw Ciel slowly walk over to her "sebastian said you won't be long-" he noticed her eyes filling up with tears as one dripped down her face "Elizabeth what's wrong?" Wiping away the tear, she finally spoke "i'm going on a trip Ciel" Ciel looked at Elizabeth "for how long Lizzy?" She loved it when he called her that, "i actually do not know, aunt said it will be for at least 2 or 3 years". Ciel facial expression changed to shocked, he loved her and didn't want to see her upset, he made eye contact with her and leant forward almost to kiss her when Sebastian opened the door causing him to pull away, "what is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his butler put a hand on his chest and said "Elizabeth you aunt has requested that she leaves now otherwise they will be late" he bowed and left the room.

Elizabeth to her fiance and began to walk towards the door before stopping and turning to Ciel, making sure she memorised every part of his face, he noticed that it was like she wanted to say something he walked towards her "Lizzy?..." Then she leant forward kissing his lips softly, he stood in shock of what just happened then she left. He walked over to the window looking out as her carriage rode away, he loved her dearly and couldn't until she got back, she was looking out of the carriage window when she saw Ciel staring out at her she gently waved and to her surprise he waved back.


	2. Travelling

1 year, 3 months

Elizabeths travels started in Eygpt where she was taught how to dance and be very seductive when needed, it took a while for her to get the hang of it but it was easy enough. Her last day which meant that she would be traveling to another place to learn something new so she decided to wonder around the streets, seeing if she could find something for him but to her luck she didn't. She decided to head back to her aunt and prepare for the new destination, back at the place where she was staying and decided to write to Ciel:

Dear ci-

No scrap that, she thought

Ciel,

I'm sorry you haven't heard from me in a while but i'm safe and sound in Eygpt, my first lesson wasn't hard but it was fun! But my tutor is very strict (something i'm not use to) i'm on my way to Russia now! Exciting

Missing you everyday, love Lizzy

Meanwhile back in England Ciel sat in his chair thinking of her, it had been a whole year he had not seen her and it had been torturing for him, sometimes he would imagine her wondering around his study knocking things off and giggling, he loved her laugh and he missed it deeply. He was disturbed by Sebastian walked through the door carring a tray of tea and cake "master, i have some tea for you" he said walking towards the desk, Ciel gestured to put it down and leave so he did as he was told and once again Ciel was alone when he noticed a letter under the tray, he lifted it up and his mouth dropped, it was from Lizzy. He quickly ripped it open and read it, to his relief she was safe and was traveling again and it made him laugh! He opened his draw and took some paper and his quill and started to write.

1 year, 9 months

They travels lead them now to Russia where she learned how to make drinks for his needs, her tutor, her name was Anastaysia was extremley kind and helped her when she got stuck, during one of their sessions a man came in holding a letter "yes? What is it?" She tutor asked, the man replied "it's for Elizabeth" her eyes jerked towards the man, she rushed upwards and took the letter before running to her room. She was breathing heavily as she sat down at the window, she opened the letter quickly and read it through:

My dearest Elizabeth,

I am so glad to hear you are ok, i was extremely worried when i didn't hear from you, i'm glad your having fun and getting along well. Have fun in Russia.

Love, Ciel

She fell back into her chair clutching the paper in her chest, her eyes filling up with joy then she checked back again and noticed the date, this was sent almost 6 months ago, she went to grab some paper before a knock came at the door which she quickly hid the letter under her pillow and opened the door. It was her tutor "are you feeling ok? You ran off in a hurry." She asked Lizzy, she noticed that Anastasyia needed an answer "i'm perfectly fine now, just needed a quick lie down" she replied, she looked at her with a worried face then decided not to question it. "I was about to head into the centre of town i was wondering if you wanted to join me?" Elizabeth nodded happily.

Elizabeth spent some time in town with Anastasyia, she was trying to find something for Ciel considering his 18th birthday was coming up when she spotted something, as she went closer it came clear to her what it was and she wanted to get it. When she arrived back she went up to her room and wrote a letter to Ciel.

Ciel was filling out some paperwork when a knock was at the door "come in" she said before looking up noticing it was Sebastian, "my lord a letter has arrived for you and a box" Ciel expressed a concered look onto his face while taking the box and letter from him. As he opened it he read:

'Ciel,

I only just got your letter, Russias amazing my tutor Anastasyia is so kind and helps me alot, i understand it will be your birthday soon so in the box is an egg.'

Ciel opened the box carefully then taking the egg out and studying it, it sounded like liquid inside the egg when he looked at the top a little hatch at the top of the egg, his eyes darted back towards the letter and read on.

'This egg has vodka inside of it, considering it will be your 18th birthday and your legally aloud to drink things like this i thought you may like it. My trip is coming to an end soon enough so i will be able to see you again. As always love Lizzy'

Ciel read the last line over and over again when Sebastian came through the door with tea "fetch some glasess, we are going to have a drink" he said holding the egg in his hand.

2 years 2 months

She had travelled to Japan to study the arts of dancing and sent Ciel a wodden puzzle box, he adored it.

2 years 4 months

She travelled to spain where she had a photo taken of her and sent it to Ciel. He looked at it and felt his heart skip a beat, she had changed over the years, she was much thinner and her hair laid freely along her shoulders.

2 years 6 months

Finally her last lesson, she had now travelled to france to learn how to please a man. In 3 years she had travelled the world, meeting new people everywhere she went, exploring the world but she missed him deeply and he missed her. Her Aunt looked at her while looking at a book "our trip has been cut short, you've learned plently my dear" Elizabeths darted towards her aunt with a confused look on her face, she wondered of she was playing with her "we leave in 2 days so start packing now" her aunt gave a smile which meant she wasn't playing around.

Meanwhile back in England Ciel paced back and forward in his study, he hadn't heard from Elizabeth in almost 2 months and now he was worried, the last thing that placed through his mind was the photo she sent him. "I miss you Lizzy" he whispered leaning agaisnt the wall.


	3. She's back

Finally the day had come to leave France and head back to England to be with Ciel, she was buzzing about this day and had decided not too write to him saying she was coming home but decided to surprise him, even though she knew he hated surprises she didn't care. She walked over to the boat and said goodbye to her tutor and everyone who worked with her before boarding the boat. "The trip will only take 1 hour to get back to England" her aunt said and lizzy was just too excited.

The boat arrived in England and she was buzzing, once they got off the boat her aunt told her "this carriage is going to take you to the Phantomhive manor" Lizzy gave her aunt a look and she just winked "be careful with him, you have not seen each other in a few years so it might be abit tough on him, just remain calm" those words echoed through her head, she felt herself lift up abit. "Your a grown girl now and you and Ciel belong together" she gave her aunt a hug before saying "thank you" and she left in the carriage.

Ciel was looking through the paperwork at the manor but he couldn't focus, his mind was on Elizabeth, the last time he heard from her she was in spain, he was very worried about her. Her birthday was tomorrow and soon after that they would be married, he glanced over to the photo of her and it seemed all his worries calmed. Then he jumped because Sebastian came in with tea "did i disturb you master?" He asked, "no you didn't just thinking..." Sebastian clicked "you were thinking about lady Elizabeth weren't you?" Ciel turned to him "how did you..." Sebastian gestured to the letters. "I miss her" ciel said sadly, Sebastian looked at him and said "i know how you feel my lord" this caught Ciel attention "you never know, she might even surprise you" with that he left the room.

Elizabeth looked out of the window and saw the manor in the distance, she was so happy to he seeing him again after all these years, it felt like a life time they hadn't been together. The carriage came to a stop and the rider opened the door "your stop" she nodded and left the carriage. The manor looked the same, she walked towards the door and stopped to see is Sebastian would open it but he didn't to her surprise, she knocked twice and Marlene the maid opened it "hello welcome to pha-" she stopped to see who it was "Elizabeth!" She threw her arms around her, and she hugged back "shh, i want to surprise Ciel" she whispered, the maid nodded and lead her to the study, "i will fetch master and get some tea" she said before leaving.

Ciel was on the way to his bedroom when he was stopped by marlene "hello my lord" ciel replied "hello marlene", she stopped him "my lord, someone waits in your office, Ciel thought to himself 'i haven't got any meeting today' "who is it?" She smiled at him "lady Elizabeth" ciels eyes widened 'shes back'.

Elizabeth walked around his room looking at everything, she noticed ot was dark so she oepend the curtains, 'much better' she thought, she walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. The room smelt faintly of his cologne, she missed him.

She noticed on the desk the egg she sent him and the puzzle box but she saw the photo of her in a frame, she picked it up, it made her smile. She jumped as she heard some commotion downstairs and then heard running then the door slammed open and after 3 years, there he was with his hair ruffled.

He wasn't expecting her to be sitiing in his chair, she placed the frame back started to walk towards him "hello Ciel". He was speachless, her hair used to pigtails now lay on her shoulders and her pink frilly dresses turned into ivory and white, she had turned into a mature young lady. She knew he was trying to say something so she hugged him "i missed you too" she said and a big gush of hair he had been holding came out and he hugged her back. Ciel! He had turned into a charming young man, his hair layed over his patch and his face was chesiled, alot like his fathers. Then she pulled away, remembering what her aunt said "ciel you have changed, not too mention handson" her voice went into a low purr, as she expected he begain to blush and stutter she put a finger on his lips and said " it's not attractive to stutter" he smiled and tightened his grip on her waist where she had pulled away, she put her hands on his shoulders and they both went to kiss. Then the door opened and his arms fell down and her eyes narrowed sebastian stood there with a tray "hello Lady Elizabeth, how were your travels?" He asked her, "they were amazing sebastian, i have many stories to tell" she replied. "Well perhaps it would be too forward to ask if you stayed for dinner?" She turned to Ciel "i don't want to intrude", Ciel was amazed Elizabeth never cared if she intruded or not "i would loved if you stayed" he replied and a smile stained her face, as she walked past Sebastian she asked "sebastian you haven't aged one bit! You must tell me your secret" he smiled devilishly "my lady, i am merely one 'hell' of a butler", she studied his face before saying "indeed".

At the table they sat and listened to Elizabeths storys about her travels, Ciel was merely happy that she has seen so much in her life, even Sebastian stood in the corner with a look of curiousity over his face, "the people in Egypt are they as barbaric as i hear?" Ciel said sipping some wine, a grin crepped across her face as she took her foot out of her slipper "i wouldn't say barbaric they're more- exotic" she ran a slender toe up his ankle, causing him to dropped his fork on his plate, Sebastian looked at him and asked "my lord are you ok?" He turned to Elizabeth, she winked and he managed to choke out "tell me more". She smiled "my tutor taught me how to dance and different types of clothing to wear" she ran her foot up to his knee in which he swallowed thickly "but they were very nice to me" she ran her toe inside his thigh causing him to place a napkin over his face, she found it hard tohide the smile "i saw everything in Egypt, from the people and the teachers, exploring" she moved her foot in more and rested it on that oh so sensitive part causing him to squirm on contact, she rotated it in circles seeing sweat dripping down his face. Calming her needyness she took it back and plaxed her foot back in her shoe "but i grow tired and i must save the stories for another day" she stood up and caught a peak of Ciels face which made her smile "marlene" the maid jumped and walked towards her "yes lady Elizabeth", she pointed at her dress "i need some help undoing my corset, i'm not use to wearing these things" and they hurried off to bed "goodnight gentleman". Ciel thought to himself and excuse himself from the table which he went straight to bed.


	4. The morning

They woke that morning feeling amazing, they looked at each other and giggled, "good morning Mrs Phamtonhive" he said kissing her cheek, she noticed that his eye patch was off, she smiled at him "i don't want to get dressed" she moaned, "you don't have too" her eyes darted towards his and they both smiled.

Meanwhile at the table, Sebastian was setting it up and the rest of staff were helping, then the door opened and laughter came from outside, Sebastian noticed who was laughing, and turned around to have his eyes open wide, lord Ciel and Elizabeth came running in wearing their nightwear and they sat down next to each other. At breakfast everyone was laughing including Sebastian who hid a smirk as she telled more stories, "Sebastian why don"t you sit at the table?" Ciel asked, his eyes widen, he had never asked that before but he sat next to marlene and listened closely to her.

Later that day Ciel was in his study filling out some paperwork when Elizabeth came in "do you need any help?" His eyes darted towards her, she was wearing a kimono, and a short dress underneath, before he could answer she took a file and read it "you trying to fund a factory?" He nodded, she placed it back in the desk and sat next to him, he made eye contact with her when she reached for the patch, he didn't flinched he let her. She took it off and looked at it closely before putting it back on and then kissing him hard, he placed a hand on her cheek and he felt herself flush, then the door creeked so they pulled away from each other, Sebastian came in with tea, she went to leave when she was grabbed "no, stay" she turned to Ciel who was laughing and she nodded, he poured them both tea then left "so tell me more about what you learnt" she smiled.

That night Lizzy was getting into the bath, she started to undress and she heard the door creek again "Ciel, just come in, i have nothing to hide" when she turned around Ciel was standing there bright red in the face, she giggled and he locked the door "care to join me?" She asked and he nodded instantly she undressed him until they were both naked then stepped into the bath, she leant agaisnt his chest while he washed her. She turned to him and smiled, she grabbed the sponge and started to wash his chest when he leaned forward and kissed her.

After the bath once they were dry Ciel and Elizabeth were walking down the hall and he held her hand looking her in the eyes, once they were right outside his room he dragged her in "i'm so glad to call you my wife" Ciel said kissing her lips again and she pushed him onto the bed.


	5. Secrets

The next day Ciel was sword fighting with Sebastian in the hall when Elizabeth came in, she watched from the corner "you need to improve my lord in order to beat me" and the sword flung over to Elizabeth it slid along the floor and she picked it up "Sebastian this is a lesson remember not a game" Ciel said trying to find his sword when he saw to had it "Lizzy" she walked into the light holding the sword in her hand "let me take a whack at it" Ciel and Sebastian turned to each other "my lady, this is too dangerous for you" she turned to him "i travelled the world Sebastian, i'm sure i can handle a sword fight" Ciel was amazed at her bravery after all this was Sebastian.

He shrugged "my lord you might want to move out lf the way" Ciel walked over to the wall and leant on it, Elizabeth threw her shawl onto the floor and stepped towards Sebastian, he swung at her and she dodged it, he swung again and the swords clancked together, she swung around and stopped it from hitting her again, this went on for a few minutes and Ciel stood in amazement of Elizabeths skills then Sebastian swung a hit and she hit the sword, tangled it up with her and threw it across the room. Ciels mouth dropped in astonishment, Elizabeth had beaten Sebastian, no one beats him, Sebastian knelt on the floor and looked up at Elizabeth who took the sword away from his throat. She walked over to her shawl and picked it up, she turned to Ciel winked at him and walked out lf the room, Ciel walked towards the door and left to run after her.

He found her in the garden sitting on a bench, he walked up to her and sat next to her, "i'm amazed lizzy, i had no idea that you would be able to face him like that" she turned to him and giggled "i didn't think i could beat him, after seeing him defeat you, i thought i had no chance, he kissed her lips softly.

A few months past since they had been married and for both of them it had been amazing, she told him everything she learned and he enjoyed everything, they would have walks in the town and the garden. But until one day when Ciel was working Sebastian came in and closed the door, "my lord, the time has come" Ciel knew what he meant but didn't want to tell Elizabeth, but he had too "ok, let me tell her then we can go" he nodded and left the room, he found her in the garden reading a book "hello my love" she said hugging him, he looked sad "what's wrong? Has something happened?" She asked him, he looked into her eyes "i have to go" he said, Elizabeth didn't know what he was talking, he pointed at his eye then it clicked, she flung her arms around him while tears ran down her face "i don't want you to go Ciel he can't do this!" She noticed he was crying aswell "it's not his fault, it's mine" she held his hands 'he can't go now' she thought to herself "when do you leave?" She asked "tonight" he replied, she wiped her tears away. Sebastain watched from far away, he felt bad for what he was doing but it was his job, his mind bacome fuzzy and he saw another vision, of Elizabeth and a young girl then it vanished, he didn't questioned it but it stayed on his mind.

Later that evening Ciel was getting ready to go, when Elizabeth came in "are you packed?" She asked he turned to her and nodded her eyes were filling up again, he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, she kissed him one last time then he left, leaving the manor house for good but leaving his wife, which he regretted, all because of his decision. She sat crying on his bed when Marlene came in "what's wrong my lady?" She asked, she looked at her "can i tell you something?" The maid nodded "of course you can! Your in charge now" she turned to her wiping her tears away. "I'm with child" and her head fell into her hands.


	6. Marcy

Months later Elizabeth had given birth to a beauty baby girl, she named her Marcy louise Phamtonhive and she looked exactly like Ciel, dark hair with bright blue eyes the staff crowded around her to adore her.

6 years past and Ciel had not returned, but Marcy learned out to read and write, learned how to walk, they would play hide and seek and she would read her a story every night before bed. She would take her into town and get her the finest dresses in town and toys to keep her happy, Marcy even met a boy called Alfred which she knew the mother of and befriended again, she asked marlene to become her godmother. She was prepared for anything, if it was an emergency they had a plan so did the staff but one night no one was prepared for that.

Elizabeth and Marcy layed in her bed while she read a story, Marcy laughed and jumped around when a knocked came at the door, marlene was passing the door "marlene, i will get it you stay here with Marcy and try to get her to sleep" she nodded and Elizabeth walked downstairs to the door, she opened it "hello?" She asked, 7 men stood outside the door and pushed their way in, Elizabeth was shocked "get out now! I mean it!" One of them slapped her hard across the face in which she fell to the floor "well, well, well your Elizabeth Phamtonhive eh boys?" They all laughed except one who stood quietly, the one who hit her picked her up by the throat "alot more pretty in person isn't she" one of them said "how about we have a little fun?" She squirmed "michael go check to see if there is a room free, he ran upstairs and checked, no matter how hard she tried to get free it didn't work. Michael came onto the landing and nodded this one "thank you now run off home, your too young for this" michael nodded as he walked down the stairs, then as that they all walked upstairs into the room.

Earlier while Marcy and Marlene sat in the bedroom waiting for her return they heard laughing, marlene didn't know the voices but her someone run up the stairs and into the room, marlene grabbed the poker stick and pointed it at him he put his hands out and whispered "hide please, i dont want you getting hurt" he eyes filling with tears and she grabbed marcy and ran into the cupboard then he left. Moments after the men came in except the boy who came in early, with Elizabeth in the mans hands he threw her onto the bed and the other two restrained her she screamed but they covered her mouth, marlene covered marcys eyes and felt her trembling all over, "you ready to have fun?" He said unbuckling his belt and with that she saw her get raped. After it had all done Marlene saw Elizabeths face, it was bruised and she looked in pain but she passed out, they left with Elizabeth and heard the door slam marlene felt tears stremming out of her eyes and marcy let put a cry when she heard someone run up the stairs, it was the boy from earlier she came out holding marcys hand and walked towards him "are you ok?" He asked his body was trembling "why did they do that to her? She did nothing!" Marlene shouted hitting him "look i didn't know they were going to do that ok! I didn't want anything happening to you too" he pointed at marcy, "i need a place to stay the night, i can't go back now" tears fell out of his eyes, this poor boy had never seen anything in his life like this! "There is a spare room down the corridor, get some rest" he nodded then before leaving she said "stay as long as you like" he turned to her and smiled then left. "Marlene where has mother gone?" She asked, she knelt down to her and said "i don't know but we will find her" with that she gave her a hug.

That morning michael went downstairs to find Marcy crying on the stairs, he sat next to her asked "are you ok?" He knew she wasn't when she looked at him, "i'm Marcy, what's your name?" She asked him wiping her tears away, he smiled "my name is Michael, it's good to meet you Marcy" he replied and she smiled "Marlene is making breakfast, are you hungry?" She asked, he nodded and they walked to the dining room together. Marlene was setting up the table when they both came in together, she turned and smiled "good morning how did you sleep?" She asked him "i've never felt a bed so comfortable" she looked at him, and he smiled.


End file.
